


Power Hungry

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gilbert is there just because...., Humor, HunLiech - Freeform, Modern AU, Pickles - Freeform, Power hungry, Romantic Comedy, Strong Female Characters, Strong Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elizabeta confronts a difficult task at hand, Lili wishes to help out. But when this simple task creates a power hungry child desiring more power, what length will she go to? HunLiech, Rated T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Hungry

Elizabeta refused the idea of being defeated.

Her pride was too great for something like average this to taunt her.

All her life, she fought grown men and won every match she challenged herself; Elizabeta was considered by many a powerful threat not to be reckoned with.

However...this was just a pickle jar, for god's sake, why was it so difficult? Under her left underarm a large pickle jar was snugged securely as her right hand worked by twisting the metal seal with solid fingertips. Damn jar, she thought, irritated, why won't you open? The jar itself became a ridiculous struggle as her stomach rumbling with hunger. Pickles were her favorite snack after working out yet the trail of opening the jar made her question why she even goes through the tenacious labor.

"Ugh!" She groaned aloud.

Giving it one more hard twist, the jar stayed steadily under her arm but the top wouldn't come off.

"Damn it!" Elizabeta exclaimed, feeling the defeat running down her veins alongside a greater emotion twirling inside her stomach: hunger. "Release, I command you! This is ridiculous!"

"Eliza?" a small, sweet voice spoke tenderly.

Calming her boiling anger for a moment she looked over her shoulder and saw her girlfriend walking inside their kitchen, a look of concern written clearly by Elizabeta's dreary eyes.

"Is something the matter?" Lili asked.

Elizabeta moaned, "This pickle jar won't open!" She took the jar out and examined the object with disgusted eyes.

"Oh dear, can I help?" Lili inquired caringly.

Although Elizabeta felt Lili wasn't for the task, a part of her appreciated Lili's attentive nurturing love and desire to help. Before she turned down any help flatly because of her enlarged pride was identical to her ego. However, Lili seemed happily devoted in attending Elizabeta's needs. Putting her off would be ridiculous and impolite!

She lent the pickle jar to Lili, smiling warmly and said, "Go ahead, give it a try."

Lili grasped the pickle jar with prudent hands and examined it thoughtfully.

Elizabeta folded her arms and nodded in melancholy, "Yeah, it's kinda hard trying to open jars these days. I can't figure it out; I'm usually good at opening hard shit. So if you can't open it then we could go out to-"

Pop!

"Here you go," Lili said happily.

"...eat." Elizabeta finished awkwardly.

The pickle jar lid was in Lili's left hand. Her jaw dropped in shock and bewilderment; Elizabeta's eyes went back and forth from Lili to the jar in her right hand. How the hell did Lili do it? That jar was impossible, down right unimaginable to open and yet Lili held that open jar like it was nothing!

Elizabeta reached for the jar with two sweaty hands and muttered, "Uh…thanks."

Picking out a pickle and munching it quietly, she noticed Lili bringing up her hands and stared at them in contemplation. The left hand was red from the brute force required and Elizabeta wondered if it hurt her doing that. Lili always tried pulling up a brave face, but Lili seemed tranquil and curious.

Could it be that doing this gave Lili a new feeling? A revelation which Lili felt strength from opening an item stronger than herself? Elizabeta opened her mouth, hoping when she asked the question would not lead to a lengthy, in-depth discussion. She was too hungry for that.

"Are you all right?" Elizabeta asked lightly.

Then, Lili's hands became tight balls of fists and shot above the air in triumph, "I feel so powerful!" She proclaimed proudly, her voice echoing the house for everyone to hear (despite no one being in their house).

Elizabeta stared blankly at her… Yeah, she thought, you did, but…

"All you did was open a pickle jar."

"Exactly! The power!"

Staring at a giggling Lili who rubbed her hands together in a gleeful manner made Elizabeta grew anxious at Lili's newfound confidence overgrowing itself upon her. Lili was getting overly prideful over a pickle jar and despite feeling worried, Elizabeta was proud of her girlfriend's success—something she swore to God no one would ever learn to this day. Being bested by a jar had decreased Elizabeta's pride rather effectively.

"Um…are you okay, Lili?"

"Yeah, I never felt so…awesome! I didn't know I had that much strength in me! I should do something like this more often, huh? I use to think I was a weak all the time, but from that pickle jar, I know I can do hard tasks if I put some muscle in me!"

Before Elizabeta could speak her mind, Lili dashed out of the kitchen and yelled she was leaving the house. The door's loud slam echoed bizarrely in Elizabeta's ears, like as if the situation was something completely normal yet odd at the same time.

Why did Elizabeta doubt Lili so suddenly? She accomplished a tedious yet complicated task even Elizabeta couldn't do, and this made her happy! Feeling like she was overthinking things, Elizabeta took another pickle and nibbled it.

XxXxXxX

"Hey, not to be rude…" Gilbert said, walking by Elizabeta's side with dragging feet of disappointment, "but when you said a bro's night out, you never mentioned bringing our dates with us."

Elizabeta persuaded herself successfully to not punch Gilbert. Lili strode closely by Elizabeta's side, wearing her best pink peach dress, a pink purse over her left arm and a large, eager smile on her face. Gilbert wore black pants and a shirt with a white skull. Elizabeta had a pair of green shorts and white t-shirt on, but all her other good clothes were wrinkled; but right now she thought in agitation of what was to come once they get to their seats.

Tonight, the trio set forth for a fighting match between two professional fighters—and everyone could thank Lili for the idea. Elizabeta remembered grimly how Gilbert laughed over the phone when she told him this, and after that long pause came a 'you're serious' question. Yes, she thought, she was serious. But if I say anything, she'll get pissed. 

Entering the large stadium and keeping close together, they went all the way down the stairs overcrowding with men and women with their huge posters and booming attitude for the biggest event tonight. The lights were on to see their way, but pushing through the crowd was the hard task. They all stayed close in their bundle group, shoving themselves forward down the steps. Elizabeta knew some men were watching them wither leering eyes. Some assholes had the nerve to stare at Lili like a bunch of creeps. Elizabeta glared angrily every time one of them sneered t their direction.

Once they gotten their seats at the last front row, a crowd of voices began cheering unexpectedly. The trio looked over to the arena where the muscular challengers were seen walking calmly up the middle, facing each other face-to-face. Once that bell rang across the large stadium, the cheering only grew vocally ear-piercing as the two men finally battled it out in a excited frenzy of fists. Soon enough, one had his arm around the other's neck, pulling him back to pull him down while the other kept pulling himself forward in avoidance.

Elizabeta and Gilbert roared for their fellow champion whereas Lili watched in quiet awe. The fighting, although short-lived, ended with the large white wrester taking the enemy down forcefully and placed all his weight on top of him. The referee raced to their side, got to his knees, slapped his hand three times and declared the loser out.

Many roared with victory, some in disappointment but only Lili stayed silent as she stared in amazement.

At first, Elizabeta was apprehensive about Lili watching this violence—despite this date being her idea—but she felt as though Lili was enjoying herself, just in a polite, curious manner instead of raving like a maniac like Elizabeta was doing right now. Feeling rather relaxed (spiritually, anyway), Elizabeta proceeded cheering for the winner of the ring whilst Gilbert booed in distraught from losing yet another wrestling bet.

"And now!" boomed a great, powerfully deep voice from the speakers. "The winner of this challenge will have the opportunity to fight Muscle Muncho—'His name is so dumb,' Elizabeta said to herself ironically.—and win five thousand dollars! Whoever this lucky amateur is will be determined by our seat's number count! This week's number is three hundred and four, so stand up and take your place in our arena!"

Upon thousands of men and women checked their tickets for that very number, but nobody seemed lucky enough to be three hundred and four. The white spotlight shone its brilliant beam to reveal the winner, scanning through the unlucky rows of seats. Gilbert and Elizabeta had their tickets at hand and they were number three hundred and two and three. In bafflement they felt discouraged of being so close yet so far from three hundred and four, and no one acknowledged Lili waving her right arm up in the air, a ticket in hand, for the spotlight to shine over her spot.

But once the spotlight shined upon Lili, the whole stadium became eerily silent. Then, a small laugh detonated a massive uproar of hilarity because of Lili. Even the commenter's voice echoed in laughter over the radio. Elizabeta and Gilbert could only stare wide-eyed and couldn't hold their jaw up out of disbelief and shock.

However, Lili simply took her purse and passed it to Elizabeta with a caring smile, "Honey, hold my purse." She said sweetly.

Elizabeta unconsciously reached for her purse and held it with shaking hands.

Lili casually got up, fixed her dress so it wouldn't wrinkle and made her way up the high arena. Once Elizabeta got to her senses, she jumped up and hurriedly ran after Lili as she got into the ring after climbing up.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Elizabeta cried, running to the edge of the ring and tried climbing up after her.

Lili's head turned around and said, "Don't try to stop me, I got this!" Giving Elizabeta one big thumb up, she proceeded to walk on and met with the wrestler.

Elizabeta was either too paralyzed with shock or dumb-foundation over Lili's sudden casualness to fighting an overly grown man. This man could kill her with one punch and Lili wouldn't know what to do! Elizabeta also felt the overbearing feeling of her brother out for blood if he ever found out about this.

She watched as the referee looked and spoke her in a timid stance; the wrestler even lowered his back just to talk to her, possibly out of persuading her out. But for some reason, the referee backed away slowly while Muscle Muncho went into a fighting stance.

Preparing herself she hooked her leg up and almost climbed up when Lili brought her fisted arm up and literally punched Muscle Muncho right in the stomach, pushing him back onto the ground and left him quivering in pain.

Elizabeta felt her body go numb and brought down her leg; Gilbert motioned by her side and watched in horror as Lili continued wrestling Muscle Muncho who got back up in a struggle.

"Uh…since when was your girlfriend a badass?" Gilbert questioned.

"Since she…opened a pickle jar," Elizabeta answered quietly.

"Seriously?" Gilbert joked, dumbfounded. But he said with impressed honesty, "Well, she's kicking ass right now!"

"Dude…I love my girlfriend."

"Mmm-hmm, I know."

"KICK HIS ASS, BABY, I LOVE YOU!"

"Love you, too!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Muscle Muncho.

**Author's Note:**

> Summer...it's a dreadful time for laziness. Will post some more fics the in future, hopefully some Free! for everyone! See you guys soon and love all of you! :)


End file.
